<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【团兵】天堂来人半小时 by beijikaola</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29524599">【团兵】天堂来人半小时</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/beijikaola/pseuds/beijikaola'>beijikaola</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>团兵合集 [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 角色死亡</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:19:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,472</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29524599</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/beijikaola/pseuds/beijikaola</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>亡灵利威尔和天堂接待员埃尔文之间的小故事<br/>写于第三季刚开播的时候<br/>对应目前漫画进度没有做修改</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>团兵合集 [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168673</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【团兵】天堂来人半小时</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>角色死亡预警。</p><p>这也许是利威尔经历过最诡异的事情了：看见自己倒在地板上。<br/>好吧，灵魂看着躯体倒在了地板上。自己是死了吗？早晨起床突然一阵心悸就成了这个局面。该死的不体面，穿着睡衣，面朝下，灵魂利威尔有种冲动想给自己换身衣服，或者摆出了安详的姿势，试了一下，双手轻松穿过了实体，果然跟书里写的一样，灵魂能穿墙？</p><p>他还没有什么成为了幽灵的真实感，或者说他这是过于淡定。一个五十的独居男子，清晨起床犯了心肌梗塞，家中无人，多么凄凉。该死的，所以想让自己看起来体面点，他觉得该庆幸自己趴在自己的地板上，至少这地板很干净，打过蜡，能反光。</p><p>就这样等着吗？人死了难道不是会有什么死神，天使之类的来引路吗？看来那些地方的办事效率并不高。再过两个小时，自己的助理会接自己去军团，敲门，没有人开门，再敲门，没人开门。这时候他大概会拿出备用钥匙进来，看看人在不在家。结果发现他趴在了地板上。慌张的要去找医生！拖着穿着睡衣光着脚的他，塞进车里，邻居听到动静会出来帮忙，七手八脚的送去医院抢救。毕竟他这岁数突然猝死估计很多人都觉得很意外。利威尔在脑子里演练了一遍接下来要发生的事，得出一个结论：这他妈真是一场灾难。</p><p>没错，他还没退休，工作需要他。一个在军队待了半辈子的老男人，一个挺有名的老男人。可能明天早报的布告就会有他这事儿。曾经的人类最强，孤单的猝死家中，享年50岁，到年底才50岁。“到底有没有人来接我？”利威尔实在不想作为一个旁观者看下面要发生的闹剧。难道自己要成孤魂野鬼了，也有可能，杀生太多，惩罚，这一定是惩罚。</p><p>“利威尔”一个熟悉的很久没听过的声音，在他只顾着扯头发烦恼的时候从他身后传来。<br/>他有吃惊的缓缓转身，看见一个穿着一身纯白制服的人出现在他的卧室里。<br/>晨光中的金发闪闪发光，还是那么年轻。<br/>“埃尔。。。埃尔文？”他似乎是松了一口气：“呵，看来我是真的死了，连抢救的余地都没有了，真好啊！”</p><p>“利威尔，好久不见。”</p><p>“你为什么穿的像个办事员？”</p><p>“我是负责来接你的人。”</p><p>“为什么是你？难道不是什么天使之类的吗？”</p><p>“抱歉我来晚了，让您久等了！”（官方指引程序）</p><p>“什么？你是希望我早点死吗？”</p><p>“不不不，因为你没有信仰，所以上头不知道派谁来接你，所以晚了一会儿，这个意思。”</p><p>“那快带我走吧，我不想在这里看下面要发生的闹剧。”</p><p>“你没有什么留恋吗？想告别的人之类的。”</p><p>“没有，不要啰嗦了，快走吧！”</p><p>“好吧，跟我来。”利威尔最后看了一眼自己的卧室，嗯很整齐，嗯，别人来整理遗物也很妥当。</p><p>“等等，你说的跟你来就是去浴室吗？”<br/>“你来了就知道了。”</p><p>埃尔文推开浴室的门，利威尔跟着走了进去。</p><p>那里面已经不是原本的浴室了，而是一个纯白的大房间，一面墙上都是镜子。房间的角落放着纯白的沙发和茶几。小圆几上有个精美的银色托盘，旁边有一把拆信刀。怎么看都觉得这个房间像个不伦不类的会客室。<br/>利威尔有些脱力的一屁股坐在沙发上，他还穿着灰蓝色的睡衣，在这个房间里显得很突兀。</p><p>“你有白头发了，利威尔。”</p><p>“因为我老了，脸也毁了，可是你还是我记忆里的样子。”</p><p>“你想变年轻吗？在这里你可以选择任意时间段的自己。”利威尔思考了片刻说：“那就变成和你差不多就好了。”</p><p>“看看镜子，还满意吗？”说话间，他的白头发不见了，脸上那条很长的伤疤也消失了。身体也变得轻松了。</p><p>“还是年轻好啊，身体变得很轻快，能把我的衣服也换一下吗？我不想一直穿着睡衣。”</p><p>瞬间换成了白衬衫和白色棉质裤子，白色的乐福鞋。利威尔对着镜子观察了一下，表示满意，白色简直就是洁癖分子的福音。</p><p>“好吧，埃尔文，说说下面的程序是什么？”</p><p>“我来说明一下，在死后的规则里，你生前的信仰是什么，就会由你信仰的那位主神来接引你。而你没有信仰，像你这种情况就由我这样的接待员来指引你。”</p><p>“我的确是没什么信仰，我只相信自己。所以说你现在是找了一份工作吗？埃尔文？”</p><p>“是的，我到了这里以后一直在做这份接待员的工作。不过我的任期也快结束了，你是我引领的最后一位灵魂。”</p><p>“我一直以为自己会下地狱呢！”利威尔撇了撇嘴表示。</p><p>“地狱？利威尔，从来就没有什么地狱，我也是来了这里才知道的。地狱只不过是编造出来吓唬活人的。”</p><p>“那我真是有点失望！我倒是有些好奇，你们要怎么处置我了？”埃尔文有些好笑，他真的一点没变，说起话来还是那么刻薄。</p><p>“埃尔文，说说吧，你过得怎么样？”他的脸是年轻的，语气像个老爷爷。的确，比我多活了那么久呢！埃尔文想。</p><p>“工作，工作，工作，就这样。”</p><p>“你为什么死后还要做个工作狂呢？为什么不放过自己，年轻人。”</p><p>“这正是我要告诉你的，到了这里有三种选择，第一种，彻底消失，第二种，做接待员的工作，第三种，作为一个能量体注入到新的生命里。”埃尔文平静的叙述着。</p><p>“第一种我明白了，大多数人都会选择第三种吧！”</p><p>“也不一定，如果留下工作可以保留所有的记忆，所以我还记得你。”</p><p>“你觉得我们这种可怕的噩梦一般的记忆还有铭记的需要吗？我一直努力的想忘掉都忘不掉。”利威尔有些沮丧的说。</p><p>“说回到正题吧，我们现在在等给你的意向通知，通知到了会带你去见面试官，那个时候你再作出选择。”</p><p>正说着，小圆几上的银色托盘里凭空出现了一个白色烫金的信封，金色的封蜡上盖着一对翅膀的火漆印章。“通知到了。”埃尔文拿起托盘旁边的拆信刀拆开了信封。一张白纸上用华丽的花体字写着：半小时后请前往605号房间面谈。</p><p>“所以说，我们还有半小时可以叙旧？”利威尔在埃尔文身边瞄了一眼那张纸说。</p><p>“利威尔，这些年你过的好吗？”</p><p>“我过的很好。。。”虽然他这么说，可是之前他脸上的伤疤，残缺的手指，埃尔文知道他过的并不好。</p><p>利威尔自顾自的笑了“我原本有很多想跟你说的话，可是我都忘了，你知道，你是我唯一的朋友。”朋友两个字，他说的很小声，有些哽咽。</p><p>利威尔用平淡的语气叙述着他死后发生的种种。。。有事情说起来安静平和，可是只有真正经历过人才知道是怎样的煎熬。时间过的很快，半小时在这个纯白世界里也同样转瞬即逝。</p><p>“我的时间是不是快到了？埃尔文。”</p><p>“是的，快到了做选择的时候了？你有选择了吗？”</p><p>“你为什么总是叫我来做选择？埃尔文？”他低着头含糊不清的说。埃尔文捧起他的脸，这张年轻的脸上满是泪痕。温柔的用拇指抹去他的泪痕。他突然有些激动的抓着埃尔文的手“埃尔文，求你宽恕我，求你，对不起埃尔文。”</p><p>“利威尔，看着我，冷静点。”他强迫已经泣不成声的利威尔正视着他：“你不需要我的宽恕，我从来没有怨过你，因为我爱你。。。”</p><p> </p><p>时间回到很多很多年以前</p><p>“埃尔文史密斯先生吗？您好，我是您的面试官。您已经做好选择了吗？“</p><p>“我选择留下来工作。”</p><p>“如果您想留下来工作，请说明一下您想留下来的理由。”</p><p>“我有不想忘记的人，我想等他，再见他一面。”</p><p>面试官在登记表上盖上了一个翅膀图案的戳。这种情况很多，很多人为了自己爱的人选择留下工作。</p><p>“欢迎加入我们，您现在成为一名接待员了。任期到您等的人到来为止。”</p><p> </p><p>“埃尔文，我还能再见到你吗？”</p><p>“会的，我相信你的选择！嗯……是相信我们的选择。”</p><p>“作为新的生命诞生于这世上，就算是从零开始，也有见面的一天。利威尔，我们会再见面的，哪怕没有记忆，我相信命运会让我们再相遇的。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>